Human
by zaneismyhusband
Summary: When Hiccup goes to the witch for a spell to make him able to understand To him... He never would expected it would turn out like this. I know I suck at summaries. T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**this is a big four story, kind of.**

I felt my hand get wet and sticky before I opened my milky brown eyes to face, a face. More particularly a dragon face. He had a 'Let's go' look on his face, you know tongue hanging out his mouth, his eyes wide and curious and his ears perked up. I could hear his tail hitting the floor making a light tapping noise while the metal part jiggled in the holding creating a slight clanking noise against his hard scales. His wings were pressed against his body so he would fit into the room.

"What is it bud?" I asked gropingly still waking up. Like a dog's command word he sprang off the bad and towards the wooden door that was feet away from the bed, but with his size he only had to turn around and jump. I groaned before looking back at the small circular window that was inches away from the bed. It was the middle of the night, what did he want this time?

I threw the wool blanket across the bed and swung my legs around and onto the ground which made a light thump and a clank from my metal prostatic. I let my head sway towards the floor while I walked towards the door. I let my arms hang down while I swung them back and forth, hating to get out of bed. I reached down and grabbed the handle and flung the door open sending a light breeze through my light brown hair.

Toothless immediately ran out letting his long tail hit the side of Jack's door making a loud smack send the door flying open. I huffed before walking over to Jack's door and hopefully not wake him up. I looked in his room and saw him sitting up with a mad look on his face. His hair had been spread everywhere and he was only wearing a pair of light blue pajama pants and a baggy white tank top.

"Seriously again!" he snapped with his arms crossed.

"Blame him" I whispered back while pointing the direction Toothless ran off to. He sighed before falling back onto his pillow. Without turning my head I started to walk towards the black reptile who was already down the stairs.

"HICCUP CONTROL THAT BEAST OF OURS" Merida yelled from the top of the stairs. She wore white pajma pants and an orange pajama shirt. And surprisingly her hair was even more tussled than normal. I stopped in my tracks before I stepped down on another step I knew if I woke Merida up then there was no use hiding it.

"Sorry" I apologized even though I knew it wouldn't work.

"This is the third time this week!" she yelled again not liking to be woken up.

"I understand" I said again before walking towards the door where Toothless was pacing back and forth. I opened the door while Toothless pounced out and started to run into the field. I stood in the door frame watching him before he looked back at me before tilting his head.

"What?!" I shouted, I thought he needed to go to the bathroom or something. He quickly ran over to the cliff and looked down towards the water. I groaned before walking over to him, he started to roar before sending a blast of blue fire into the ocean below immediately letting out the flame.

"Ride?" I asked he shook his head to the side

"Swim?" he did the same and shook his head

"Train" I said running out of ideas. He mentally face palmed before starting to claw at the ground sending claw marks.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT!" I yelled getting agitated. "WORLD DOMINATION!" he looked back to the water before a fish jumped out making a light splashing sound. He started to go wild after seeing that fish.

"Food?" I asked he shook his head up and down quickly before roaring cheerfully. I walked back inside and pulled out two large tuna Jack caught earlier today. I grabbed the fish by the gills and walked back outside to Toothless who was already by the door wagging his tail like a dog. I threw the first fish to him who caught it in mid air with his sharp teeth.

With one quick movement he swallowed the fish whole, bones and all. I passed him the second fish who he took generously and the the whole thing to. Once he finished and turned around and walked back inside

"If only you could talk"


	2. Chapter 2

I watched the bright blue light cautiously as it transported from one end of the forest to the other. Toothless walked up behind me slowly while studying the Wisp curiously. It was only a few feet away from my reach. I had ran after Toothless when he ran into the forest chasing a Terrible Terror. I reached my arm out slowly my palm shaking from what would happen if I had touched it. Before I could it disappeared into mid air before reappearing farther away in front of me.

Without thinking I followed the creature going Wisp to Wisp until I ran onto a nearby cliff that was facing, more forest. I looked down at the small field and saw a cabin mounted into a small hill with a small mist of smoke coming out of the fireplace. What would a house be doing out here? I asked myself before looking back at Toothless who was already down the hill and near the cabin.

"Toothless No!" I shouted/whispered before I ran down the hill towards him. I walked up to the quiet house and slightly knocked on the door before the pushing pressure made it open slightly making a creaking sound.

"Hello?" I said to a seemingly empty house before I heard a bell while I opened the door. The room was filled with carving hanging from the ceiling, filling buckets, and stocking the shelf's. There were life sized bear carvings, sticks with symbols, puppets from the ceiling, the whole works. The sound of clanking wood filled the room before a voice surprised both of us.

"Get that creature out of here!" she yelled we both looked back before Toothless knocked some figurines on the floor from the movement of his tail. I quickly walked over and picked them up and put them back on the table.

"I am sorry ma'am" I said before leaning down and reaching for another one under a table before I saw it magically come to me. I quickly looked at the witch seeing if she saw what I saw. I saw her catching the figurine that was under the table.

"Y-Your a witch!" I shouted backing up into Toothless. "Maybe you could help me" I muttered loud enough for her to hear.

"It will have to cost" she said while rubbing her fingers together. I reached into my pocket and passed her a pure gold dragon I had built to place into my metallic leg.

"This will do!" she shouted before walking out of the door. I followed her down the brick path before she snapped her fingers and the door magically closed scaring me from the slamming sound. I took a step back while she walked back into the house. I looked in and saw that the room completely changed. Throughout the walls was candles paving it. In the middle of the room was a large black cauldron with a small fire burning underneath it.

"What do you need?" she asked before opening the cabinets across the room, What did I need?

"I want to be able to understand dragons" I said without warning she pulled out test tubes with pink, blue, and black coloring in them. She threw the blue one in sending a tiny blue explosion inside the pot happen before she added a pink one sending it to a calm and steady one. Lastly she added the black one making it look like a fog had flown over the canvas. I looked over at Toothless who was clawing at the ground nervously before I felt a prick in my head. I looked back and saw her prick one of my hair out of my head and into the pot.

Lastly she walked over to Toothless and picked off a black scale making him yowl in pain. She threw it into the pot and started to stir before finishing and using tongs to pick out two muffins with black goo on them that quickly absorbed into them making them look normal.

"Eat these" she said passing me two. I grasped them before eating one of the bite sized snack. It tasted like... Merida's cooking, in other words... Gross. But I forced the food down my throat before gasping for clean oxygen. All of a sudden I felt we ton my hand. I looked down and saw Toothless eating the other one. I gasped and scolded him before he bolted out the door.

"Wait this could have dire-" she started trying to warn me but I couldn't hear her as I chased after my dragon.

Not realizing what I just ate.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up to a streaking pain in my back. I looked up at the wide ceiling my eyes forcing themselves to open. I felt another shooting pain in my side before I sat up quickly scanning the room when I saw Toothless also awake but not making any noise. I was about to say something before another pain in my back struck, it felt like someone was digging a knife in my shoulder blades. I screamed in pain before I heard Toothless do the same.

I looked over the bed and saw Toothless rolling around the floor, like he was trying to get something out. Suddenly, his long black wings started to go into his body slowly shrinking until disappearing. That when I felt the pain again I started to feel around behind my shoulder when I felt scales. I quickly retracted before jumping off my bed and grabbing a mirror placed on the side table. I turned on the lantern and looked inside the black mirror.

I had two, quite large green wings with purple like vanes at the bottom climbing to the top. I gasped and dropped the mirror making a cracking sound before I looked over at Toothless who started to have his scales turn into, pale human skin. I suddenly felt myself trembling when I saw light and dark green scales growing from my arms. I quickly leaned back down and picked up the glass before I saw two sets of large horns form from my head the two in the front big and the two in the back small. I looked back at Toothless whose shadow looked at his new grown fingers.

That's when I saw dramatic changes in him. He was now human

He had pitch black hair with pale skin. He was wearing a black long sleeved shirt with black pants, thank god he wasn't naked. He had a muscular body structure, almost like Jacks. I looked down at his legs and saw that his foot was missing with a red metallic one similar to mine. He started to shake before looking over to me with fear in his light green eyes.

"Hiccup what's going on?" he asked worry in his voice.

"I don't _roar"_ I covered my mouth with my now paw. I took it off my mouth and stared at the dark green paw with sharp short claw at the end. Before I could react I felt myself go down on all fours. I saw in the bits of glass that my legs started to grown slightly more than a nightfury bet shorter than a monstrous nightmare. My snout started to come out to a than and long one with sharp teeth hidden inside the dark green gums. I felt my back start to arch before white spikes started to climb it, head to... End of tail. The tail was long and thin with white spikes at the end of the tail. I looked at the mirror and saw

I was a dragon


	4. Chapter 4

I looked around the room quickly I started to feel dizzy from fear and shock before I fell from my four feet making a loud bang against the ground. I looked over at Toothless who was observing his new body parts. That's when I heard footsteps outside the door. I didn't want them to see me like this, to tell them that I screwed up, I have done that to often lately. Toothless seemed to hear it to before he ran over to mea and jumped onto my back.

"Ride" he chocked out as he climbed my back uncomfortable from the spikes. Without hesitating I ran over to the door and pushed it down with my new strength. At the end of the hall was Jack wide awake from the commotion. I turned around when he started to charge, I tumbled over my feet before running down the stairs and running into the wall.

I busted through the front door and into the warm grass. I looked around, my dragon vision perfect in the night, almost like it was day. I started to run through the forest when I heard a gut ranching scream I looked at the window and saw Rapunzel holding her mouth in my room. That's when I spit up a part of my shirt onto the ground. Great, now they think i'm dead. I sighed before slowly trotting back into the woods. I didn't know where I was going I just knew i needed to find that witch.

"Toothless do you remember where we saw the witch?" I asked him

"I am sorry I do not speak dragon" he said I sighed before stopping when realizing where we were, it was where I first met Toothless. He seemed to recognize it to. I walked over to the edge remembering the good times I spent with my forever friend. He jumped off of my back and walked closer to the edge while holding onto a nearby tree root. All of a sudden I heard a cracking sound before the tree, and him started to fall into the canyon. I quickly grabbed onto the tree with my teeth latched into the bark, like I was biting a carrot. He made a screeching sound before starting to fall onto nearby rocks. Without relizing I jumped down to the nearest rock and, fell onto the ground.

"Are you okay?" he asked while running over to me. I sat up like a human and made a huffing sound before walking over to the human

"This is kind of ironic huh" he said before sitting on the ground next to me. I rolled my eyes before I saw two Terrible Terrors walking up cautiously to both of us.

"I told you that was a new kind of dragon" the green one said to the blue one. I can understand them?!

"I-I can understand!" I yelled before backing away from the two.

"What is his problem?" one of them asked the other Toothless looked at the two before immediately recognizing the two.

"Draco, Snapple! It's me Toothless!" he said while walking over to the two

"How does he know our names?" Draco asked which only translated to dragon noises to Toothless. He leaned down facing the two before sighing. I felt bad for the dragon before I walked up to all of them and looking over at Toothlesses sad face.

"Being a human sucks" he moped I took my gigantic foot and knocked him to the ground playfully. He looked up at me madly before smiling.

"If I didn't eat that stupid cupcake" That was it

I needed to see the witch


End file.
